1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stratified bulk material filter having a bottom collector space within a housing which is subdivided by a partition into a dust gas space comprising at least two upright bulk material layers combined into pairs in each case, provided with lateral delimitations and traversed transversely by a flow of flue gas or dust gas, and a purified gas space which is connected to the flow departure space between the two bulk material layers of each pair of layers via a partition opening extending from top to bottom in each case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known filters of the above kind, filter capacity is limited by the number of layers which in turn is limited by the size of the housing.